Camelia (Christina286)
Background/History Camelia is a catfolk creature whose lifespan is estimated to be around 400-500 years of age. (Big 'Ole WIP. Jesus I've been Lazy) Personality Camelia is often perceived to be a smartass due to her monotone speech and increasing bar of hostility. However, even though she appears to come off as a scary woman she has a soft side which was later discovered by Fuyuki and Tak. Camelia does not know how to express her emotions or even know what most are and upon doing so will be clueless on how to respond emotionally. She is often one to place people before herself and is mostly seen training with Aiden in hopes he gets stronger. Despite the smartass remarks, hidden softness, and the hidden intentions, it'd be hard to tell these traits as she does her best to stay silent and/or becoming antisocial. (WIP) Appearance (WIP, RIP. T^T) Abilities (WIP, RIP AGAIN. :<) Relationships Aiden- "Aiden? Who- OH! You mean my mate right? Yeah I suppose he's okay, he lacks some backbone regardless of all the training I've been giving him. I suppose in the meantime I will continue to beat him up until he gets stronger, atleast that is how I think 'tough love' works right?" Fuyuki/'Fufu'- "Oh, Fufu you mean? He is okay don't get me wrong. He is very informative and nice once he gets to know you for a while. I honestly don't have a problem with him and enjoy his company. I swear if you show anyone this I will gut you and then eat you alive, you understand me? I don't want people at camp thinking I'm a softie." Blake- "Blake? I don't really talk to him all that much but it seems to care about individuals once he gets to know you. He kind of reminds me of a.. what do you call it? Those hard-shelled candies that have a soft inside? Eh, I can't think of the name but like that." Forett/TDO('Darkie')- "Forett/Darkie, I am very thankful of them of course. I don't even have the slightest problem with them since they seemed to of fixed my eye, I still don't know what those two did but everytime I smile I get this warm fuzzy feeling on the inside." Felinecia- "..... You mean that annoying ass cat that is currently- YES ME! Hewwo everyone, I'm Felinecia! Get the hell out of here you annoying ass cat! Sigh. Yes, ever since I was forcefully used as a body container for Felinecia I have wanted to slam my head into a bed of nails. Don't get me wrong, sometimes she is useful, but ONLY at those times. The rest of the time she is too annoying to even handle and usual makes me fall asleep." Ignus- "He is a very nice person regardless and what people say otherwise. I still regret doing what I did to him but everyday I will try my upmost best to makes sure he is happy, even if I cannot understand these emotions yet. Ignus was someone I selfishly used for my own personal gain and as such he hated me for it, which I don't mind seeing as it was a logical reason. I hope that Ignus and I will get along better in the future and strengthen the bond we have." (Will add more upon enough interactions with other characters. So WIP. Tert, give me motivation pls.)